How time flies
by SwinkyPie
Summary: This is the story of Sakura, a girl bought to marry Sasuke and Kakashi, a personal bodyguard to Sakura and how they live in the Uchiha Compound. (...I suck at summaries, I swear...) This is my first long story so please be nice and I don't own anything...*sigh*
1. Chapter 1

Okayokay, this story is based on the Naruto series but with changes, like the ages of the characters and the main events. The main difference is, instead of Kakashi being 14 years older; I made him 4 years' older (works better with the story).

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

How time flies...

"I'm sorry to hear about your father."

The boy did not reply.

"He was a great man."

He still didn't reply.

"So, uhh, did he teach you any Jutsus?"

The boy glared at the Chunin.

"Is that a good question to ask a five year old prodigy, who just found his father dead?" the boy whispered.

"I, umm, I was just told to ask," stuttered the ninja.

"My father was a great ninja who was loved by this village until he failed a mission just to save his comrades and was then shunned by the village!" shouted the boy now kneeling on the table.

"Calm down, boy. I was just told to ask these, okay?"

"Well, you can tell your captain, that yes, I learnt a few Jutsus from my father. You want to know why? Because he is the White Fang of the Leaf! And I am his one and only son, Hatake Kakashi!" the boy cried.

"I can't do this!" the Chunin shouted, standing up, "I wasn't trained to deal with children! I'm grabbing my boss."

The Chunin slammed the door shut of the interrogation room, leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi huffed behind his mask, wiping back the tears and sat back down in his chair. A few seconds later another man entered the room.

"You seem to have upset my personal bodyguard."

"I'm grieving, I am allowed to be like this," replied Kakashi, crossing his arms.

"That is true," the man said, "I had asked him to ask you that question."

"Course my father taught me the basic ninja skills and some Justus that would help me in the Ninja Academy."

"Good, good," the man laced his fingers together.

Kakashi stared at him. The man stared back.

After a few moments, he finally spoke, "Come with me."

They exited the interrogation room. Kakashi followed the man down the streets of the village and stopped out front of a compound.

"The Uchiha compound?" questioned Kakashi.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku, clan leader. And I have ..."

"Two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, I know," interrupted Kakashi.

Fugaku's mouth went into a thin line, "Yes. Itachi has refused training to become clan leader when he is of age. So Sasuke is next in line."

"Isn't Itachi, 3?"

"He's a child genius, like you. He can make decisions like this already."

Kakashi grunted and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Follow me," Fugaku replied.

They entered the compound and anybody they passed bowed to Fugaku. He stopped out front of a huge luxury house.

"Your place?"

"Mmhmm."

"It looks nice."

They entered the house.

"I need a guard to watch over someone."

"A personal guard?"

"Yes. She is very important."

"Right."

"Let me show you her."

Fugaku lead Kakashi through the house and stopped out front of a door, a pink door.

"Hopefully she is awake."

"Awake?"

They entered the room that looked like a nursery. The room was a few different shades of pink, with a bit of baby furniture.

"This is Haruno Sakura," announced Fugaku, peering into the cot.

Kakashi walked over and stood on his tip-toes and looked in. Inside was a little baby, with a little tuff of pink hair and big green eyes. She started babbling at the sight of Kakashi.

"She's a baby," commented Kakashi.

"Yes. She's to be Sasuke's wife with they are of age," explained Fugaku.

Kakashi put his finger into Sakura's out stretched hand. Sakura giggled and shook Kakashi's finger.

"She's to be Sasuke's wife at eighteen?"

"Yes, that is the plan. She was especially picked because of her hair."

Fugaku stroked Sakura's hair. Sakura continued to stare at Kakashi.

"How old?"

"Twelve months."

"And she'll need her guard when she is...?"

"Four and will need someone to train her as well. She will be spending time with Susake, of course, and hopefully Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi went quiet, letting this information sink in. Sakura started sucking on Kakashi's finger. Kakashi's expression softened for a second and then went back to its normal stern expression.

"I'll do it," Kakashi said, throwing out his other hand.

"Excellent," Fugaku agreed, taking Kakashi's hand into a handshake.

"I have some conditions though," added Kakashi.

"As do I."

"I want to see her every day, for at least an hour. She needs to get use to me."

"I wouldn't have it another way," Fugaku turned to the door, "Come. I have something to show you."

Kakashi looked back at Sakura. He took his finger back, making Sakura start to fuss. Kakashi stroked her hair and whispered, "I'll see you later."

Sakura stopped fussing and closed her eyes. Kakashi smiled softly again and followed Fugaku out the door.

"Since you are under 10, you'll be placed in a team," Fugaku explained, "I have two students from the academy who are in need of another team member."

"And I will be working with them when I am older?"

"At times, yes."

They exited the house into a private training courtyard. In the middle of the yard was a girl with brown hair and purple marks on her face. She was fixing up a cheek of a boy with black hair and goggles on his forehead.

"You should be more careful. I can't heal every injury yet."

"It's just a scratch, I'm fine. No need to worry."

The girl slapped the boy on his back, making the boy screech.

Fugaku signed and asked, "What have you done this time, Obito?"

"I didn't do anything! The branch came out of nowhere!" shouted Obito.

"No it didn't, you ran straight into it," signed the girl.

"It did not, Rin!"

The girl, Rin, rolled her eyes and said, "Who's that?" asked Rin, ignoring Obito.

Fugaku placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"This is the White Fang's son, Hatake Kakashi. He'll be joining your team and guarding Miss Haruno when she is older."

"So you're going to be the little pinkies new guard?" asked Obito.

Fugaku hit Obito on the back of his head.

"Show some respect!" he hissed.

Obito rubbed his head and had the expression like he was going to cry.

"Yes, Kakashi is to be her guard and you'll all be training with Minato for the next few years. Show Kakashi the living quarters," and Fugaku walked off.

Kakashi looked at the other two and they stared back.

"I'm Nohara Rin and I'm training to be a Medic-Ninja," she said with a smile.

"And I'm Uchiha Obito. Someday I'm gonna be Hokage!" he grinned.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, the White Fang's son and the new guard to the Miss Haruno."

The pink room had a faint glow in one corner of the room. Sakura was sleeping peacefully as the shadow slipped into her room. Or so he thought. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Sakura started crying.

"Shot," whispered Kakashi as he quietly made his way over to the cot.

He quickly picked up Sakura, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's just me. I'm sorry I woke you, Cherry," murmured Kakashi, rubbing her back.

When she started to gurgle happily, Kakashi sat down in the rocking chair and laid Sakura against his chest. He ran his knuckles up and down her back.

"I learnt today how you got to be here. I can't believe you were brought for that little brat to marry," Kakashi looked down at her, "Rin told me this. I'm not meant to know this but she had to tell me, so I had a chance to run. I nearly did, you know?"

Sakura yawned. Kakashi stood up and gently placed her into her cot. He pulled the blanket over Sakura and stroked her hair.

"But I couldn't leave you alone with them. You're alone and I'm alone here too. We will make this work, together, okay?"

Sakura babbled softly in agreement and closed her eyes. Kakashi quietly slipped out as quietly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know chapter one was a bit weird, but that is my plan (wohaha). Also, I don't plan to have the stories in order because I'm mean. I don't own 'Last Chance' by Maroon 5, great song though.

Reviews are nice too...

* * *

**20 years later...**

"A strip club?! What will Obito think, Rin?"

The girls giggled as they yanked Sakura further down the street.

"He doesn't mind. It was his idea actually."

"Come on, Forehead."

4 strip shows later.

Rin looked at her watch and grinned, "Finally!"

Sakura sent her a questioning look.

'Good evening ladies! Tonight we have a very special performs you. One on high demand...' announced the announcer of the microphone.

"Very high demand," shouted someone from the audience.

A music beat filled the room.

'I would like to introduce to you, the one and only, Crow!'

A man with dark hair walked on to the stage wearing sunglasses, leather jacket, and tight black pants and wearing a sexy smirk.

'_I'm sure he could give you everything,'_ his voice rang across the room.

'_Stability and diamond rings,'_ he wiggled his fingers.

'_All the things I do not have_

'_I understand you can't handle that'_

"I know that voice," murmured Sakura

'_But for everything that I lack,'_ he placed a hand on his chest, in a bowing motion.

'_I provide something you almost had'_

The singer then ripped off his jacket and the crowd went crazy.

'_Hot flesh that you yearn to grab_

'_Pit of your stomach you're still so sad._

'_Oh, what you gonna do?_

'_I'm in love you,'_ he pointed into the crowd.

'_Don't you want to dance?_

'_This maybe the last chance_

'_That I get,'_ he thumbed himself in the chest,

'_to love you,'_ then pointed into the crowd again.

'_Oh, oh, oh'_

'_Out of sight not out of mind,'_ his image flickered from dark hair to light hair and then back to dark hair.

His sunglasses slide down his nose showing a red glint in one eye. The grin on his face grew wider.

'_You want the world, I'll give you mine_

'_Cause you're the girl I'll never find_

'_And I'm the boy you've left behind' _

He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it more.

'_I know you think you're satisfied' _he gave a slight laugh.

'_And God knows how hard we try_

'_But if you showed up at my door' _the singer hooked a thumb down the sides of his pants, bringing them even lower.

'_I could give you so much more,'_ and then pushed his sunglasses back up.

'_Oh, what you gonna do?_

'_I'm in love with you_

'_Don't you wanna dance?_

'_This may be the last chance_

'_That I get,'_ thumbed his chest again, _'to love you' _and pointed at Sakura's table.

'_Oh, oh, oh.'_

'_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

'_I don't like to lose_

'_You're not making sense_

'_This may be the last chance _

'_That you get to love me, oh'_

The singer knocked over the microphone to the floor, but continued to sing loud and clear.

Rin rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Drama queen."

'_Oh, you sure don't make it easy to get myself to safety,' _the singer's image started flickering.

'_You tell me that I'm crazy,'_ he throw off his sunglasses revealing a slowly spinning Sharingan.

'_But you're the one who makes me this way_

'_You call yourself impulsive_

'_But that's what makes us so explosive'_

To the shock of the crowd, the singer pulled out a lighter and a photo of a sliver haired man and a pink haired child. He then lit up the photo.

'_So as I burn these photographs_

'_I wonder if you kept the ones you have_

'_Keep them locked up somewhere safe,' _the burning photo fall the floor. The singer then stepped out the flame.

'_Cause it's the only place you'll see my face'_

The singer's image stopped flickering and stopped on the image of a man with silver hair. He then made some hand signs and the stage was covered in smoke. Sakura's eyes widened.

'_Oh, what you gonna do?'_ his voice rang out through the smoke.

'_I'm in love with you_

'_Why don't you wanna dance?_

'_Cause this may be the last chance_

'_That I get to love you'_

The singer, a mask less Kakashi, suddenly jumped and walked through the crow, spinning a sakura branch between his fingers.

'_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

'_I don't like to lose,' _Kakashi stopped at Sakura's table.

'_You're not making sense,'_ Kakashi took Sakura's hand and pulled her towards him.

'_This may be the last chance,'_ he gave her the sakura branch and she looked at him in disbelieve.

'_That you get to love me,' _he stroked her cheek.

'_Oh, oh, oh_

'_To love you.'_

Kakashi leaned in to kiss Sakura but received at slap across the face. He hands flew to her mouth in shock. Kakashi blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Sakura, I thought..." Kakashi stuttered, "I thought..."

"You thought what?!" she shouted, shoving him in the chest, "You thought if you turned up on the eve of my wedding," shove, "that I would fall into your arms," shove, "and run off," shove, "with you into the sunset. I haven't seen you in over a year!" Sakura then started hitting his chest.

"Sakura, please," Kakashi begged, grabbing her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched.

Kakashi let go of her arms and stepped back.

"You had your last chance Kakashi and you didn't take it," Sakura hissed, "Go and don't come back. Ever."

Kakashi's fist clinched, he turned and walked away, not looking back. As he left the building, Sakura started sobbing into her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Bit short, I know.

I take suggestions and comments are welcomed too.

* * *

**19 years earlier... **

"Come on, Sakura you can do it."

"No."

"I know you can."

"Can't, Kaka!"

"I know you can. Don't make me tickle you."

"No!"

The grey haired boy picked up the pinked haired toddler in the air and tickled her. Sakura's giggled echoed throughout her room. Her chubby hand grabbed Kakashi's mask and yanked it down.

"Now you're in trouble," Kakashi growled in fun and laid down on the floor, "Nobody pulls down my mask down but me!"

Kakashi then started blowing raspberries on her little tummy. Her laughter turned into squeals.

"No! No!"

"I'll stop if you show me your trick!"

"Kay!"

Kakashi helped Sakura stand up and stepped back. Sakura carefully placed one foot in front of the other. She continued to head for Kakashi. He clapped and Sakura joined in and fall over. Her bottom lip started to tremble. Kakashi quickly picked her up, comforting her.

"Calm down, it's alright," Kakashi murmured and paced to the room, "Now that you can walk, we might start the charka walking technique," he then started to walk on the wall, "And when you master that, you can do this."

Sakura started laughing again at the sight of everything being upside down. At the same moment, someone started knocking on the door. Kakashi signed and dropped them to the floor. Sakura's lip started trembling again.

"I'm sorry cherry, but I have to go train. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," mumbled Sakura.

Kakashi ruffled her hair, pulled up his mask and left the room. Obito was leaning against the opposite wall.

"All good?"

"Yep. She can walk now."

"Good to hear," commented Obito, "You seem quite close with her."

"Of course. We're both stuck here together."

Obito signed and placed his arms behind his head.

"We all are, Crow."

Rin was in distance waving at them and the boys picked up their pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Probably should explain, these stories are drabbles of Kakashi and Sakura's lives at the compound but there is a story to them. That's why I'm taking ideas and it doesn't have to be just on the main characters, it can be on the other ones too. And is this a Kaka/Saku story? Wait and see ;)

* * *

**3 years later...**

"So, I have to wear this if Miss Haruno goes anywhere outside of the compound?"

"Yes, as a security measure."

"As well as the mask?"

"As well as the mask."

"And Sasuke is coming too?"

"With Genma, yes. Anything else, Hatake?"

"No Master Fugaku."

Kakashi bowed and Fugaku left the room. Kakashi starred at the mask he was to wear. It was white porcelain mask in the shape of a dogs face. He signed and placed the mask on the side of his head for now. Kakashi continued down the hall, hands in his pockets and knocked on the pink door.

"Miss Haruno, are you ready yet?"

The door opened and revealed a pinked haired girl in a light green dress, with a pink ribbon tied around her waist.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Give me a spin," she span around, "Gorgeous, Cherry," Kakashi said giving her an eye-crinkle smile and hugged Sakura, "And happy birthday."

"Thanks Sensei. I'm nervous. Will they like me?"

"Of course they will like you. Minato Sensei has heard lots about you from yours truly and Kushina has been dying to meet you. Now Naruto is Sasuke's best friend, he'll have to like you."

"Okay," she mumbled, looking down her pink shoes with a grin on her face.

Kakashi took her small hand and lead her outside to the main street in the compound. Kakashi pulled his dog mask over his face. Sakura gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged. Outside was Susake with a brooding look on his face and Genma, in the same gear as Kakashi but a different mask. Genma gave Susake a little shove.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Sasuke said, not looking at her.

"Thanks, Susake," blushed Sakura.

"Hey little Pinky, happy birthday!" winked Genma.

"Thank-you."

The group made their way down the busy streets of the Leaf Village, they received a few curious glances and bows from the citizens. Sakura was playing with the bow of her dress. Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

She gave him a sharp nod. Kakashi chuckled.

"When you said pink hair, I didn't realise you were serious," commented Kushina to Minato.

"I told you it was bright pink," Minato grinned as he watched the children play together.

Naruto was fascinated at the Sakura's hair and kept pulling at it. Sakura slapped Naruto every time and whined to Sasuke to make him stop. Sasuke ignored the both of them and sharpened what looked like a Kunai.

"Uhh, Genma where did Sasuke get that knife?" Minato asked.

Genma patted down his right leg.

"That little brat," he hissed.

Kakashi snickered and dodged the Senbon thrown in his direction. Genma slowly approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're a bit young to be playing... well sharpening, that Kunai," Genma crutched down in front of him, "Can I have it please."

Naruto and Sakura stopped fighting and watched Genma and Sasuke.

"Ni-san lets me sharpen his sharpen his for him," Sasuke said, standing up.

"Well I'm not Itachi, I'm your bodyguard. Give me the Kunai."

Sasuke smirked and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" shouted Genma and started looking for Sasuke," Damn Uchiha brats and their disappearing acts."

Sakura and Naruto followed Genma laughing their heads off.

"You've really your hands full, Crow," smirked Minato.

"I don't Genma does," Kakashi pointed to the roof, "He's up there Genma."

"Kami, Sasuke! You can keep the stupid Kunai, just get down!" Genma shouted pulling at his hair.

"I think they enjoyed themselves," commented Genma.

"Really? What gave it away?" smirked Kakashi.

"The boy on my back and the Pinky in your arms, asleep."

Kakashi looked down at the four year old girl in his arms. Some of her hair was in her face and her cheek was against his chest. They bid each other goodnight and Kakashi headed to Sakura's room. He quietly opened her door. He gently placed Sakura on her bed and took off her shoes. Kakashi stroked Sakura's hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday, my little cherry," he whispered and silently left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Short and sweet.

* * *

**A year and a half later...**

"I change you, my eternal rival!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Bumped into Obito and Rin at the compound."

"Of course you did," and he turned another page of his book.

"I challenge you to a race to Hokage mountain."

Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at Gai.

"Schools about to end, though," murmured Kakashi looking at his watch.

"Come on, it'll be quick. You can leave Pakkun for her."

Kakashi snapped his book shut.

"Fine."

Gai picked up a stone and gave Kakashi a thumbs up, "Alright!"

Kakashi grinned through his mask and rolled his shoulders.

"Ready?" Gai through the stone into the air and as soon as it hit the ground, the boys ran off at top speed.

Sakura and Ino stood outside the academy, looking confused.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Ino.

Sakura shot Ino a dirty look.

"I don't know."

"He's having a race with Might Gai," answered a gruff voice.

"Oh, Pakkun, again?"

"Again?"

"Gai-Sensei asks Kakashi all the time," smirked Sakura.

Ino giggled.

"So where do they race to normally?"

Sakura pointed in the direction of Hokage Mountain, "They finish up there."

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and yanked her down the street.

"Come on! We must see who won!"

The two girls ran down the streets with the little pug following.

"Who won?" gasped Gai.

"I don't know," Kakashi panted back.

The boys collapsed and stared at the sky.

"So how do we decide?"

"Uhh," Kakashi whispered in Gai's ear.

"That is not creative at all! ... Let's do it!" shouted Gai as he jumped to his feet.

The boys started loosening their bodies again just as the girls made it up the hill.

"Who won?" shouted Sakura.

"Not sure yet," replied Kakashi, warming up his hands.

"Does that mean you're going to spar?"

"Can we watch?" Ino joined in.

"If you like," grinned Gai.

"It's going to be no sparring match you have ever seen before," winked Kakashi, "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" shouted the boys.

Kakashi throw a rock and Gai a paper.

"Ha! I win, Kakashi!"

"What?! You must have cheated Gai!"

"What was that?! That's not sparring!"

"You call him a bodyguard! He doesn't even know what sparring is!"


	6. Chapter 6

**3 years later...**

"I wonder if it is a mission?"

"We haven't been on one in while."

"I don't think so. I wasn't told in advance."

Obito, Rin and Kakashi had been summoned to Master Fugaku chambers.

"Ah, it's good of you to come, take a sit," welcomed Fugaku.

"Uncle, why are the elders here too?"

"Uchiha Obito, you are one of the family members of the Uchiha clan. You have awakened your Sharingan and recently turned 12, yes?" asked one of the elders.

"Yes... But what does that have to do with anything?"

"For years in the clan, it has become a custom for one to..."

"I don't need the formalities," Obito interrupted.

Fugaku's eyes flashed.

"You have to awaken the Mangekyo-Sharingan!" he snapped.

"How do I do that and what does it have to do with Rin and Kakashi?"

"You have to sever a bond."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" asked Obito.

"He wants you to kill one of us!" shouted Kakashi.

"What?" whispered Obito going pale.

"How do you know this, Kakashi?" Rin asked, also going white.

"I am a personal bodyguard, we hear things."

"I won't do it," Obito said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" hissed Fugaku.

"I won't do it!" he shouted this time, "I will not kill my friends for the sake of obtaining power. Kakashi is my closest and dearest friend and also the guard to Lady Haruno.

"You only have to kill one of them and Sakura can have the other one. She'll never know the truth," Fugaku waved it off.

"And Rin is the love of my life and has agreed to marry me when we are of age."

Rin turned red as tears fall from her eyes and Kakashi pulled at his mask, looking uncomfortable, also getting teary.

"I will not kill them!" Obito cried, tears flowing down his face, "I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Rin started sobbing behind her hands and Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Obito," Kakashi spoke up, "I'll do it if you..."

"No! I will not allow it!"

Kakashi bowed his head, making his tears fall too.

Fugaku took a calming breathe.

"Fine. We'll have to the other custom... the more dangerous one," he murmured.

"How is it more dangerous then killing someone?" screamed Rin.

_Thud._

Sakura opened her eyes. A silhouette had entered her bedroom through her window. She quickly slipped out her kunai she hid under her pillow. The intruder sat on the edge of her bed. Sakura slowly gathered herself and tackled the intruder to the floor, into the moonlight. Sakura straddled the person, kunai pressed against their throat.

"That was a terrible tackle," mumbled the intruder.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"I came here because your here and something did sort of happened."

Sakura climbed off of him and laid down next to him.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and signed, but didn't answer.

"Kakashi?" Sakura turned his face towards hers.

She gasped.

"Kami, what happened?!"

Kakashi's face was tear stained and had blood under his left eye.

"Well," he murmured, "Master Fugaku lashed out, cutting my left eye open and then cut out Obito's left Sharingan eye and made Rin place it in my eye socket," Kakashi chocked a sob.

Sakura pulled Kakashi over, tucking him under her chin.

"Why did this happen?"

"Because Obito re-refused to k-kill o-one of us," stuttered Kakashi.

"The Mangekyo-Sharingan," whispered Sakura.

"You knew!" roared Kakashi.

"Itachi had woken it! I have a rough idea how it's done but I didn't think Obito would be asked!"

Kakashi sobbed into his hands. Sakura pulled him close, his head against her chest. Her fingers stroked his hair and his arms were tight around her waist, shaking uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

**5 years earlier...**

"I'm gonna let you guys go early because of the weather," Minato said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sound good?"

His Gennin team stared at him.

"Don't forget to get cleaned up too," he said, starting to get flustered.

They continued to stare.

"I'm sorry about the cat rescue mission, okay?" he blurted out and disappeared in a flash.

The three Gennin giggled after their Sensei left.

"He's so easy to upset," laughed Obito wringing out his shirt.

"How will he survive with baby Naruto and his staring," Rin smirked pulling a stick out of her hair.

"I've heard from Genma that Naruto has an excellent set of lungs on him," commented Kakashi shaking out the water from his hair.

They group laughed as they tried to make themselves presentable.

"What was Sensei going about the weather?" asked Obito.

"There's a storm coming tonight," smiled Rin.

"First one in four years," added Kakashi.

The wind howled throughout the compound, lightning flashed through the windows and the tree branches hit the roofs.

Sakura sat in the middle of her bed, shivering. A flash of lightning lit up her room, making her cry out. She hid her face behind her fingers. Thunder rumbled as Sakura stood up, sniffing and ran to her bedroom door.

Kakashi crossed his arms as he watched the lightning crack across the sky outside his room. He was just thinking just how waterlogged the gardens were going to be when an image of his father dead on the floor of their house appeared in his mind. He groaned and shook his head. Stretching with a yawn Kakashi turned back to his room, when he noticed some moment on his right. The lightning flashed over again showing a soaked little girl with pink hair.

"Sakura?!" Kakashi shouted out, "What are you doing out here?"

Sakura dropped down, bawling her eyes out. Kakashi rushed over.

"Kami, Cherry, your drenched," he murmured kneeling down beside her, "Come in my room and we'll get your into some dry clothes," he held out his hand.

Sakura sniffed and took his hand.

"You can wear one of my shirts, sound good?" Kakashi asked looking over his shoulder at a shivering Sakura.

Sakura nodded and sniffed loudly. Kakashi smiled and pulled out one of his long sleeved shirts and passed it to Sakura. She held it up against herself, and then looked up at Kakashi.

"Turn around," she mumbled.

Kakashi turned, biting back a laugh. The sound of wet clothes echoed throughout the room, followed by a whimper.

"What's that?" asked Sakura sounding scared again.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed, "Oh! That's Pakkun."

A little pug crawled out from underneath Kakashi's bed.

"Oh, he's small," cooed Sakura, picking up the dog.

"Hey Boss, who's this?" asked Pakkun.

"He talks!" cried Sakura, her face lighting up.

"He's my Nin-Ken, from my..." Kakashi dropped off.

"Your father?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "Pakkun, this is Sakura."

Thunder cracked outside, making Sakura and Pakkun coward together. Kakashi sat on his bed, smiling softly at the two.

"Come on you two," Kakashi said rolling on to his back on his bed, "It's not too bad."

"But it's so bright!"

"And loud!"

Kakashi chuckled at the two and opened his arms. Sakura snuggled in close with Pakkun in her arms. Another crash of lightning lit up the room again; making Sakura hide her face in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi signed and rubbed his knuckles down her back.

"Minato-Sensei is going to be at the bridge any minute," whined Obito.

"And Kakashi isn't here yet so we can leave," sighed Rin.

There was some shouting from within the main house.

"Do you know what's all that about?" Obito yawned, looking over at the servants running around.

"Apparently Miss Haruno wasn't in her room this morning," answered Rin with her yawn.

A moment ticked by and the two Gennin eyes went wide.

Together the two ran off deeper into the compound.

Kakashi recounted the marks on the ceiling of his room for the sixth time. Sakura moaned in her sleep, snuggling closer into Kakashi's side. He looked down at her and rubbed her back.

The door of Kakashi's room suddenly opened slowly, revealing Rin and Obito. Obito started laughing and was pushed away by Rin.

"Obito, be quiet!" Rin hissed.

She sighed and tip toed into the room, kneeling beside the bed.

"She's scared of thunderstorms," murmured Kakashi, "And Pakkun too."

The pug grunted in annoyance. Rin giggled and patted his head.

"And I'm late because I couldn't leave till she woke," Kakashi whispered looking down at Sakura, "I couldn't wake her up because she needs the sleep, after being up late last night."

Rin looked down at Sakura, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"You know, Crow, that is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard you say," smiled Rin.

Kakashi went red under his mask and mumbled, "Shut up, Rin."


	8. Chapter 8

I know this one is short but there is a part two that will feature later... when I actually write it that is...

* * *

**9 years later...**

"You three don't mind?" asked Minato.

"From what you've told me, she's perfect for it," Tsunade said, sipping her sake.

"No-no, it'll be great to teach the brats, brat," Jiraiya grinned.

"I think Anko and Kabuto will benefit having another student to work with," murmured Orochimaru.

"That's good. They should be here any min..."

The door slammed open.

"Naruto! You can't just burst into the Hokage's office!" shouted a girl.

"Baka," mutter the other boy.

"Ahh, my Dad won't mi... Ow! What was that for?!" shouted Naruto, rubbing his head where a sake bottle had hit him.

"Ha! He looks like his father but talks like his mother!" cried Jiraiya.

Naruto just squinted at him, "You look fatter in real life, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya's eye twitched.

"Lady Tsunade is going to train me to become a Medic-Kunoichi!"

"That's great, Cherry."

"The boys are leaving the village for their training, for about three years. It's going to be weird without them around."

"I'll still be here. I still have to watch over you when you're training."

"Least there is one person still here," smiled Sakura.

Kakashi hummed quietly and continued reading.

"You can be my guinea pig."

"Your what?"

"Well I need someone to heal, so I can use my super human strength on you and then heal you. and I need someone to practice seducing later too."

Kakashi looked over his book and stared at her.

"Sound good?"

"Hell, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be beaten up and you will not seduce me."

Sakura throw one of her many pillows at Kakashi.

"Pathetic," Kakashi mumbled and flipped his book back up again, or so he thought.

"Sakura, give me my book."

"Not till you agree to help me train," Sakura smirked, dangling the book between her fingers.

"Give me the book!" Kakashi lunged at Sakura.

Sakura dodged and giggled out the room, down the hall.

"Sakura!" shouted Kakashi and ran after her.

"Excuse me, sorry Rin!"

"Sakura! Oh, sorry Rin!"

"What are you doing, Crow?!"

"She's got my book!"

Sakura continued running till she got to one of quieter training grounds. She hid behind one of the trees, peeking to see where Kakashi was. Unknown to her, Kakashi was on the branch above her. The tackle was not nearly graceful has planned but it did the job. The book was half open on the ground beside them, revealing the cover that was hidden behind the dust jacket. Kakashi had them in quiet an imitate position. Sakura's hands were pinned beside her head, legs either side of Kakashi's hips, face close to Kakashi's masked one. Her face broke into a smirk when she realised this.

"You were saying I won't seduce you, Ka-ka-shi," purred Sakura.

With the quickest speed Kakashi could muster, he picked himself and his book up and dashed off. Not before Sakura got a glimpse at the book's title. Sakura rolled over laughing hysterically.

"Icha Icha Paradise? Real classy, Kakashi," shouted Sakura at an embarrassed Kakashi.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later**

Minato signed the last mission report and leaned back in his chair stretching.

"I can finally go home," Minato grinned.

And then someone knocked on his door. He groaned and called out, "Come in."

Kakashi entered the room.

"Lord Hokage," he greeted, bowing.

"We don't need the formalities, Kakashi, you know that."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Right... Anyway, Minato-Sensei is there a mission you can give me?"

A confused look spread across Minato's face.

"I thought you were watching Miss Haruno while she was training."

"That is true but Lady Tsunade is annoyed with me being around and she thinks Sakura gets distracted by me."

A smirk appeared on Minato's face.

"What were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kakashi shouted waving his arms around, "All I was doing was my usual workouts, my push-ups, chin-ups, stretching. She's seen it all before."

Minato chuckled and mumbled quietly, "She's not a little girl anymore."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you want a mission?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Minato quickly grabbed one of the ANBU reports off his desk, "Some of my ANBU agents came across a kunoichi posing as a street performer and they are wanting someone who's out of the ANBU loop to talk to her and that has a Sharingan."

Minato handed Kakashi the report.

"She's from the Hidden Lock Village?"

"Apparently she's good at getting information out of people."

"She does this how?"

"They are not too sure; they think she has a Jutsus. But she is excellent at seduction."

"I'll take it."

* * *

"First thing you'll notice when you walk in is her eyebrow will twitch and then you will be under her Jutsus. We need you to copy it and use it against her," Ibiki explained.

"And if I can't?"

"You'll end up like these boys," he pointed at a group of young men that were sitting around looking love struck.

"I should be fine," Kakashi smiled.

"Good to hear, Crow. I'll be on the other side of the glass."

Kakashi nodded and entered the room, Sharingan uncovered.

"I hear you have been causing some trouble," Kakashi said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Would you like to join them?" the woman replied with a smirk.

Kakashi's Sharingan spun as her eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Ibiki watched from the other side of the glass. He watched as the two in the other side starred at each other.

"What are they doing?"

"Having a starring competition?" suggested an ANBU agent.

Ibiki glared at the agent and turned back the window. The woman stood up and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi met her half way. They continued to stare at each other.

"They're just starring at each other."

"Maybe they are getting Intel from each other?"

Suddenly they were on each other, kissing. One of Kakashi's hands was tangled in her hair and the other was picking her up, pressing her again the glass.

"Get him out! Get him out of there!" Ibiki shouted.

* * *

"They're about to come in," moaned the woman.

"I have a better place in mind, Hanare," growled Kakashi.

He started making hand signs as Ibiki and the agent burst into the room. The couple disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!" shouted Ibiki, "We need to find them. Go search! Now!"

The couple landed on Kakashi's bed.

"Won't they find us here?" Hanare asked, pinning Kakashi's arms beside his head.

"They will," replied Kakashi, "Later though."

"Good," she purred into his ear, nuzzling his neck, "Now let's use this 'Jutsus excuse' to its full extent."

She then yanked down Kakashi's mask and kissed him.

* * *

**Mission Report No.: 0015523**

**Summary: **_Hatake Kakashi (aged 16, Chunin) interrogated an enemy ninja from the Hidden Lock Village, Hanare, (aged 18, Jonin) for intel she collected before being captured. _

**Ninjas that were involved summary: **How I interrogated her was not in the ninja guideline book. I know now it was careless of me to capture Hanare in her own Jutsus and me to be captured in hers and use it to have sex with each other (to put it mildly). I copied two of Hanare's Jutsus' before we left the room,

Her Jutsus to look inside the minds of her victims.

Her very very great Jutsus of seduction.

With all this intel I collected from her, I have informed the interrogation division of this and will tell them later. Before Hanare is released I will personally check that she has not intel on our village that she could use against use.

**Signed off by:**

_Uzumaki Minato_

**Later notes:**

Hanare left Hatake a record to give to Haruno Sakura when she finishes her seduction training.

Hatake refuses to explain the meaning of this.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. The wifi stopped working, writers block, heater at home broke down, the floors getting replaced, my birthday and the bloody issues with my cosplay. So many world problems, still I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 years later...**

"I'm not good with words, but I have prepared for this," Kakashi took out a scroll, "Obito and Rin are my closest friends, team mates and family. They were there for me in my darkest day, even before we knew each other. Till the day I die, I will always wear," Kakashi opened his left eye, "the Sharingan of Obito that was placed there by Rin. It is a daily reminder of their love for me and for each other."

Kakashi picked up a glass of champagne.

"To Obito and Rin."

"To Obito and Rin," echoed the crowd.

* * *

The party continued long into the night after the newlywed couple left. Sakura was, sort of, dancing with Naruto. Both of them had had a little too much to drink and laughing loudly. Kakashi watched from the corner of the room, with a grin beneath his mask. The lights went darker into a more romantic setting. Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder and took Sakura's hand. Naruto ran up to Hinata and yanked her onto the dance floor, blushing all the way.

Kakashi observed the dancing couple as Sasuke's hand slid lower on Sakura's back. Sakura slapped his arm, smiling, and Sasuke moved his hand back up again. Kakashi tipped his drink into a pot plant and walked over to the stage, where Genma was swaying to the music.

"How's it going, Crow?"

"Could be better."

Genma smirked.

"You know you can ask her to dance. I doubt she'll punch you in public."

"Why would I ask her to dance?"

"Kami, you're blind."

Kakashi threw Genma a confused expression.

"The Uchiha brat is leaving."

The confused look turned into a dirty look.

"I don't know what you're getting at."

The lights on the dance floor went to a light blue colour. Sasuke bows at Sakura and left her on the floor, looking confused.

"I've requested a song for you two," grinned Genma.

'_I never thought you were so blind'_

Genma grinned as he sang his own lyrics.

'_I can finally see the truth_

_It's you for her'_

He then wrapped an arm around Kakashi's shoulders, turning him in the direction of Sakura.

'_Tonight she can't imagine that your by her side_

_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth_

_Too far for her'_

Genma now was dancing laps around a fuming Kakashi.

'_But can you hear me say?_

_Don't throw him away_

_And there's no way'_

Kakashi yanked off his tie, dropping it.

'_You gotta hold her somehow'_

Genma ended his singing with both arms open wide and was then covered with Kakashi's dress coat as he walked over to Sakura. Genma threw him a thumbs up.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her close. She squeaked when Kakashi placed her hand on his shoulder and started moving them to the music.

'_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too'_

A naughty smirk appeared on Sakura's face, as moved Kakashi's hand down from her waist to her hip.

'_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our loves a perfect crime'_

* * *

"I never knew you were so light on your feet," slurred Sakura, tripping over her feet.

"Course I am, I am a ninja," chuckled Kakashi.

Sakura giggled, "Oh, yeah. You are too."

She tripped over again, this time Kakashi picked Sakura up.

"I can walk you know."

"On your hands and knees yes, just not your feet."

Sakura started giggling again behind her hand. Kakashi juggled Sakura as he opened the door to her room. Sakura laughed even louder and crushed Kakashi's head against her chest. Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and suppressed a groan.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," Kakashi chocked out.

Sakura hummed and flopped onto the bed. Kakashi started taking off Sakura's shoes and tried to ignore the struggle Sakura was having with taking off her dress. Finally when her dress fall to the floor, Sakura pulled the duvet over herself. Kakashi stood up and turned to leave, till Sakura pulled him back.

"Stay."

"Sakura, I..."

"Please."

"You're a bit old for this."

"Please, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at her pouting face and then shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes. Sakura wiggled over to make room and threw the duvet over them. Kakashi stared at the ceiling as Sakura snuggled into his side. Kakashi could feel his heart rate go into over drive when Sakura ran a hand down his chest.

"He never says good-bye to me, actually, he doesn't say much to me at all," whispered Sakura.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Kakashi replied with his knuckles down her back.

Sakura choked a sob, "You know I'm not even going to be his first kiss. He kissed Karin last week,"

Kakashi looked down at the pink head that was now sobbing into his undershirt. Kakashi signed, pulling down his mask.

"You know the first kiss isn't everything if it's not with anyone you care about."

"It's not?" sniffed Sakura.

"It's not."

"Who was yours, then?"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Sakura lend up against her elbow, looking down at him.

"Well?"

"Ahh, remember that girl I was meant to guard for a few weeks just after you started training with Lady Tsunade?"

"Hanare from the Lock Village?"

"Yeah, her," Kakashi mumbled, going red, "A bit more than just kissing, anyway, it didn't mean anything to me. That's my main point."

"Someone I care about," Sakura whispered and looked up at Kakashi shyly.

"What?" he asked feeling a bit worried at that look.

Sakura climbed onto Kakashi's lap, straddling him, pulling him up right and kissed him. Kakashi made a noise of surprise but kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in his hair and his hands were on her naked back, fingering her bra strap and pulled her closer. Kakashi licked her bottom lip, making Sakura gasp loudly. At hearing this, Kakashi broke away from her, disappearing into smoke. Sakura coughed, and waved her hands to remove the smoke from her face. She watched as Kakashi collected his clothes and turned to her, with a panic look on his face.

"I-I have to go," was all he said and disappeared into another cloud of smoke.

Sakura stared at the smoke till it all disappeared. She touched her lips and couldn't stop the silly grin on her face.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in his room. He pulled at his hair with a groan and kicked his chest of draws. The needle on the record player on his chest of draws fall on a record Kakashi had left there. With a scratching sound, the record started playing. Kakashi sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

'_Her diary, it sits on the bedside table_

_The curtains are closed, the cat's in the cradle_

_Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this.'_

Kakashi sighed and stared at the floor.

'_Oh, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight.'_

Kakashi turned his head towards the recorder player, glaring at it.

'_Oh, I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away_

_I should have walked away.'_

Kakashi's face turned into a scowl and he flicked the needle off the record.

"Oh, Kami, what have I done?" Kakashi sighed, falling face down on his bed.

* * *

'I Wanna' by the All-American Rejects

And

'(I just ) died in your arms tonight' Cutting Crew

I don't own any of the songs, but I love them to bits :D


End file.
